Hell's Angel: Remake
by spiritgem
Summary: The crew dock at their final stop before Logue Town, Bloody Rose Island. With spreading rumors of an angel from Hell and a Marine search squad arriving soon what can the Strawhats and Luffy do to save the day this time? No pairings, contains my OC.


**Spirit: **Hey Guys, I told you earlier in my Hell's Angel story that i'd be making a remake and if you know how to read or even how you got on this page then you know this is it! I hope it's better then it's original. Probably not. *Sighs*

**Lucci:** You have terrible confidence in yourself, *smirks evily* but I don't blame you your other story did suck...

**Spirit:** You be quiet! *sighs again* Guys this is Lucci, Lucci meet the readers. He'll be visiting often seeing as though he lives near hear and he gets to read fanfictions about Lu-chan~!

**Lucci: **THAT'S NOT THE REASON YOU STUPID GIRL! *Grumbling* Well not the only reason...

**Spirit: ***Giggling* Enjoy guys! Lucci say enjoy!

**Lucci: **Whatever, enjoy.

**Serena: **Cris *Gesturing to Spirit* does not own One Piece because if she did I would be co-owner and would be spreading the Lawlu love!

**Spirit: **How do you always get in here Reen!?

(Cris is pronounced Chris By the way)

* * *

><p><em>On an island in the East Blue a dark, smoldering cloud is hanging over a town, a little ways off a small girl no older than 4 stands alone watching as the town goes up in smoke along with the burning cottage behind her, the original target of the burning mass that had spread quickly to the now burning town and forest.<em>

_Bodies lay around the young girls feet only meters away upon closer inspection you could tell they were once marines (_warning! read further only if you're alright with disturbing images that belong in "Corpse Party" rather than "One Piece"_) now they had huge gaping holes and large gashes in their stomachs and in some cases the head as well staining their once white and blue clothes a blood red, the same colour that decorated the girl's face and clothes, the same colour of her eyes as she watched the destruction never flinching once even as warm blood pooled around her and soaked into the ground beneath her... (_Ok I'm done with the disturbing parts now!)

* * *

><p><strong>Eleven Years Later, On The Going Merry:<strong>

"Alright guys we have one more island to stop at before Logue Town!" A certain red haired navigator stood on the upper part of the deck calling out orders to the male members of the crew.

"Awesome! Maybe we'll have another adventure there!" Yelled the rubber captain of the Strawhat Pirates.

"Luffy, I think I've had enough adventure to last a life time already!" That was Usopp, the ship's residential sniper and coward, disagreeing and looking very pale at the thought of adventure, at least the "Luffy kind".

"Then start another life time's worth..."

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!"

Just then Nami decided to intervene, "Would you both Shut Up?!" She yelled planting a fist on either of their heads, making Luffy laugh and Usopp faint, black swirls replacing his eyes, both now sitting, or laying passed out, on the deck with a large lump on each of their heads,"We still have a day before we reach the island so I'll tell you now, don't start trouble!"

A grunt sounded from behind her,"That's impossible with this idiot on board, trouble follows him everywhere." Zoro continued training as the navigator looked to him.

"I don't need you telling me that," Her eyes took on a teary look,"I'll die on board this ship because of the captain horrible luck, oh what a tragedy to lose such a pretty young girl to the sea..."

"Nami-Swan~! Don't fear for I your brave knight will protect you no matter what even if it costs me my life!" Sanji noodle danced around his precious "Nami-Swan~!" in a flurry of hearts.

"Hn, dumbass love-cook."

"What was that Marimo I didn't quite catch it!"

"I said you were a dumbass!"

And before long the two rivals had started battling it out legs and swords clashing.

"WILL YOU GUYS GIVE IT A REST!" Nami pounded both the fighters faces into the deck, feeling more tired then necessary from hitting people constantly today.

Luffy chose that time to ask about the island they would be docking at soon,"Ne, Nami? What's the islands name anyway?"

"The name?" Nami thought about this for awhile before stating,"Bloody Rose Island."

* * *

><p><strong>Spirit:<strong> BAM! It's done! And for once I don't hate it so that's a plus!

**Serena: **Are you sure you'll be saying that next chapter, if you even remember to upload it!

**Lucci: **I have to agree with the girl, you do tend to be slightly bipolar with your responses. That may even be an understatement.

**Spirit: ***pouting* You guys are so mean. Oh yeah I forgot to introduce Reen, but how could I when she just barges in like usual and starts taking over my fics!

**Serena: ***Sweatdrops* You're getting off topic Cris.

**Spirit: **Oh right!

**Lucci: **Sometimes I question why I bother coming here... *Looks over at Luclu fics Reens reading* I guess I can keep coming back.

**Spirit: **Anyway ignoring Mister tall, dark, and expressionless, Reens my Bff that I've known for a long time, since like Jk, and she's also my next door neighbour who comes over unannounced at random times but mostly when i'm writing fanfics. Oh and her favourite paring (if you couldn't tell from disclaimer) is Lawlu.

**Serena:** Damn strait!

**Spirit: **Believe it or not she is pretty much my editor.

**Serena: **Hey what do you mean by that!?

**Spirit: **Anyway see you next time and maybe I'll bring in another surprise guest from down the road, Bye~!

**Serena: **Bye!

**Lucci: **You girls are insane...


End file.
